


Star Pox

by Bright_Sea



Series: Sheith Summer Week [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Keith took Shiro's last name, Kid Fic, Kid Hunk, Kid Pidge, M/M, Married Couple, Nurse Shiro, Pediatrician Keith, Sick Lance (Voltron), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, day two sun/stars, doctor keith, he has leukemia, kid lance, sheithpositivityweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-07 00:18:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11611989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bright_Sea/pseuds/Bright_Sea
Summary: Sheith Summer Week | Day 2 | StarDr. Shirogane tries to make his newest patient comfortable and gets some help along the way.





	Star Pox

**Author's Note:**

> One second I’m writing about shooting stars and the next thing I know that’s all gone and I’m writing a hospital fic with Keith covered in glittery star stickers. Can’t say I’m unhappy with it though. It’s still cute and fluffy :)

Giggles and body shaking laughter weren't something people expected to come out of any regular hospital but it was at Voltron Children's Hospital.

Dr. Shirogane made it his mission to keep a smile on his patients’ faces while they were under his watchful eye. He played with them, listened to their imaginative stories and always had a pocket full of colorful stickers.

Of course, on most days, those stickers usually ended up on himself.

  
Keith’s eye’s crossed to stare down at the sticky shred of paper pressed to the tip of his nose. It was only one of the many other stickers plastered to his skin, hair, and clothes but right now it was the most aggravating. It _really_ itched.

To go with the decoration on his nose, a series of glittery blue stars covered the majority of the doctor's face. The stickers plastered over his skin, however, were only about half of the sticker pack the doctor carried. The other half made up a sticker crown that wrapped around in a perfect loop around his head. It would be hell to yank off of his hair later but the itchy star on Keith's nose was still currently the worst of the torture.

In a fit of desperation, Keith blew puff after puff of air at it in hopes the damn thing would fall off. Of course, that only made his nose itch more.

The person responsible for the pediatrician’s current fashion laughed hard while he watched, body bent at the middle as he attempted to drag in a breath.

Keith attempted a glare at his husband but it fell flat, melted away by the happy look on his and the children’s faces.

They needed this— the fun and laughter.

“Dr. Keith needs more sparkles!”

“Hmmm…” Shiro tipped his head to the side, eyeing Keith carefully. “I think you're right, Pidge.”

“Takashi,” Keith warned but, of course, he was ignored.

Shiro took a bright purple sparkly star from the fingers of the little girl perched on his lap, “Here, Hunk,” he handed it to the boy seated on Keith’s knee. “Work your magic.”

The little boy quickly snatched up the sticker and looked Keith over carefully, eventually placing it on Keith’s right ear with a proud smile on his face.

Chuckling, Shiro grabbed a toy mirror from the scatter of toys on the floor of the hospital playroom. “What do you think, Dr. Shirogane?” he hummed playfully.

Keith, in answer, curled up his nose.

“He looks like he got puked on by a star,” Pidge commented and honestly, Keith couldn't agree more.

“A really sick star.”

Keith huffed and a smile curled over his lips. “That's right,” he started. The pediatrician ducked his head, fake coughing and wiggling his fingers at the two children under his and Shiro’s care. “And I'm suuuuper contagious.”

Pidge and Hunk both let out a startled squeak at Keith’s sudden actions. They screamed and cried out, their cheeks tinging a soft pink as Keith carefully tickled their sides.

“I don't wanna get infested!”

“Save us, Mr. Shiro!”

“Please!”

“Oh no!” Shiro cried but the smile still playing at his lips did nothing to show his worry for the two. “Whatever will I do— ”

The alarm on Keith’s wrist watch let out a series of annoying beeps and just like that, the fun died and the reality of Keith and Shiro’s day came crashing back.

Shiro eyed the clock on the wall. “It’s that time already?” he asked, voice soft.

The kids shared a look. “What time?” they asked curiously.

Keith sighed and slowly eased Pidge and Hunk off of him and onto the cluttered floor. “We’re getting a new friend today,” he began. “He’s a little frightened about staying here with us though, so Shiro and I thought we’d make his room a little more…” he paused, searching for the right word.

“Comfy?” Shiro suggested.

Keith nodded. “Comfy,” he agreed.

“OH!” Hunk jumped up and down, face brimming with excitement. “Can we help! I wanna help!”

“Me too!”

A small smile eased over Keith’s lips and he reached out, ruffling the two’s hair. “Of course you can but if you get tired you have to take a break.” He eyed them both sternly. “Deal?”

“Deal.”

Taking Hunk and then Pidge’s hand, Keith led them out of the playroom and down the hall. Shiro followed, eventually picking the kids up when they got to the elevators. They sat on his shoulders, giggling quietly in the elevator and the floor it eventually led them too.

After a long trek up several floors and down a string of hallways, Keith finally stopped at a little white door. He opened it, revealing the room his newest patient would soon be moving into later in the day.

White walls, a single window looking over a highway and a series of plastic chairs made up the drab room. It was no place for a kid, especially one like Lance.

Keith wiped at his eyes as a series of emotions for his patient washed over him. He could be upset later. Right now he had a job to do.

“Okay.” He clapped his hands together to grab everyone’s attention. “We’re gonna liven this place up a bit before our new friend shows up.”

“Lance said he likes the ocean and space so we’re going to make him a super cool room based on that,” Shiro explained as he pulled a few packets from the bag he had been carrying. “Pidge you can help me put the glow in the dark stars on the ceiling, okay?”

“Okay!”

Keith picked Hunk off of Shiro’s shoulders and held him close. “You and I are going to put some pictures up that Lance’s mommy gave us. That okay with you?”

Hunk nodded enthusiastically and Keith set him down on the floor so he could dig through the bag Shiro had brought along.

Out of the corner of his eye, Keith watched as Pidge sat on Shiro’s shoulders so she could reach the ceiling and put the stars there.

His heart warmed at the sight. Hopefully, Lance’s would too.

-

It was late afternoon when Keith stood with Lance and his mother in front of the door leading to Lance’s new room. The little boy was clinging to his mother, face wet with tears and lip wobbling.

Even though it had been a good hour or two, Keith still had the star stickers plastered to his body. Shiro had suggested he leave them on, believing that it would cheer Lance up a little. However, even after seeing his doctor covered in sparkly stars, the boy couldn’t manage a smile or even a confused glower.

Keith’s heart ached for the boy. Leukemia was a terrifying disease, especially for someone Lance’s age. He had the whole world ahead of him and yet his own body was threatening to take that from him.

Well, Keith wasn’t going to let it and he wasn’t going to let the boy feel scared in his hospital either.

Unable to wait one more painstaking second, Keith moved. “Here we go,” he breathed and he slowly opened the door.

Lance and his mother went in first, a series of gasps instantly leaving their lips.

“This— this is—” Lance’s face suddenly split in two as a smile finally reached his lips. “Mama, it’s perfect!”

And perfect it was.

The lights were dimmed slightly so faintly glowing stars could be seen on the ceiling. The walls were covered in pictures, all from Lance’s home. Some were of the beach and others were of the various members of his giant family. Then there were the plants. A few nurses had stopped by, bringing in flowers and small leafy green plants that made Lance’s room not only look tropical but feel it too.

In the corner of the room, Shiro stood by a table where Hunk and Pidge were currently playing a game of Go Fish. He waved at Lance, giving the boy a large smile.

Keith waved a hand at his husband and the two children. “You two already know nurse Shirogane but the two patients here are Hunk and Pidge. They helped get your room setup, Lance.”

Lance’s mother set him down by the table and the little boy smiled at the two other patients with tears building in his eyes. “Th— thank you,” he stammered and he rubbed at his eyes. “I— I love it.”

Pidge and Hunk abandoned their game for a moment and pulled Lance into a big bear hug. They chattered to him, promising that the three of them would be the best of friends.

Again, Keith’s heart started to squeeze in his chest and the tears from before threatened to finally spill from the corners of his eyes.

Shiro, ever the vigilant husband, quickly noticed the wet look in Keith’s eyes. He walked over to Keith and snuck a small kiss to his cheek while nobody was looking. “Great job, babe,” he whispered softly.

Keith leaned into Shiro, letting their fingers brush. “You too,” he whispered and another kiss found its way this time to Keith’s nose.

A small giggle escaped Keith’s lips and he pulled back from Shiro, looking up at his husband lovingly until—

“Dr. Keith! Mr. Shiro!”

Silence filled Lance’s room and the children stared between Shiro and Keith with big eyes. The pediatrician frowned at them for a second, his eyes widening in realization the next.

Indigo eyes traced over Shiro’s lips, stopping on the big blue star now stuck there.

_Finally_.

Hunk and Pidge jumped up and down with a confused Lance pressed between them “He’s cured!” they cried. “Dr. Keith’s cured!”

“Wait—” Hunk stopped jumping and his eyes grew wide and fearful. “But now Mr.Shiro is infested!”

Keith and Shiro met each other's gaze, laughter bubbling between the two of them as the children loudly shrieked over their doctor’s sudden recovery from a serious case of star pox and now their nurse’s current ailment.

Smirking, Keith pulled three stars from his cheek and pressed them over Shiro’s heart.

It was time for a little payback.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [morg-scribbles](https://morg-scribbles.tumblr.com/) on tumblr. Come say hi :)


End file.
